PAIN
by sectumsempra394
Summary: someone found out about the death note and they will do what ever it takes to get it even if it means murder light-ryuuzaki yaoi.........sorry peoples no lemons/limes but lots of imaginary gore thats why its rated T....sorry to those fans of aizawa
1. others

CH1

He sat there at the restaurant. His dark brown hair glimmering from the light above him, his beautiful eyes closed off from reality by his eyelids, and his lips partly open showing his pearly white teeth.

"Sir………..sir" he opened his eyes

"I'm sorry sir but we're closing up…you'll have to leave" the waitress said as he rubbed his eyes

He walked out the door right as his cell phone rang.

"Hello" he answered

"Light!" the person replied

"Ryuuzaki…where are you I've been waiting for hours." Light said

"Sorry...Light-kun…but I had to cancel…we have an emergency...We need you down here fast." Ryuuzaki explained

"Okay" light said sadly

He hung up. 'He could have at least called me earlier.' Light thought to himself as he walked towards the IPO building. The thoughts of L blowing him off and then calling him at the last minute made him angrier every second he got closer to the building, until all of his anger was just one big bubble waiting to burst.

He grabbed the handle for the door and opened it. He walked inside, breathed deeply, and walked into the elevator. As the elevator rose he talked himself into holding back the anger and going about the rest of the day as if nothing was wrong. When the door opened Light stepped out to everyone looking at him like he was stupid for being late. He pretended not to notice and walked over to ryuuzaki.

"So what's the emergency" he said calmly

"Some one knows about the death note." Ryuuzaki stated

"Do you know who?" light asked

"We got a video from someone called yukio" ryuuzaki clicked the mouse a letter Y appeared on the screen.

"First off we would like to make it clear that this video is top secret and shall not be seen by anyone other than the police…now we know about the note book you call a death note...we also know its purposes and its possibilities...if you hand it over willingly we promise no harm will come to anyone...if you refuse we will make it our responsibility to dispose of you one by one...the death note shall and will be ours" with that the screen went blank and light looked over a ryuuzaki.

"They can't really be serious" light said breaking the silence

"We can't take any chances" ryuuzaki replied

"Then does that mean we're just going to willingly hand over the death note" matsuda asked

"No…well…not yet…we will deny their request…and if they are true to their word they will do whatever it takes to get the death note." Ryuuzaki responded

"Then……..one of us will die" Aizawa commented

"If you are not willing to risk your lives leave now" ryuuzaki said sternly

The team stood there and looked at ryuuzaki without moving.

"Alright then…." Ryuuzaki said and turned his chair back around grabbing another bite of cake.

'Even in a time like this ryuuzaki is still able to pig out on sweets.' light thought to himself with a smile

He had forgotten all about his anger toward ryuuzaki.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Right before light left ryuuzaki called him over to the door.

"What is ryuuzaki?" light asked a bit confused

Ryuuzaki grabbed light and pulled him into a kiss. Light closed his eyes in pleasure and put his hands around ryuuzaki's neck.

"Sorry I didn't call" he said as they pulled apart

"It's okay" light responded a little choked

"How about Saturday" ryuuzaki smiled

"Are you sure" light asked a little worried thinking he was going to be blown off again

Ryuuzaki nodded

"Okay" light smiled back

Light walked home feeling better now that he at least got an apology.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Light woke up and went to IPO; he had to help with the response to the video.

He sat down next to ryuuzaki and looked up at the screen that was playing the recorded video over and over and over again.

"Do you have an idea on how you're going to respond to this?" Light asked curiously

"Kind of…..here" ryuuzaki handed him a video

"We will not take this threat upon the task force light-hearted, but the death note and its values are the polices responsibility...please make caution that what you do will force us to take action immediately."

"Sounds good" light said.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The message was sent that afternoon and in about 4 hours the task force received another video.

As ryuuzaki turned on the TV another letter Y appeared on the screen.

"You seemed to not take our message seriously so to prove how serious we are we will kill anyone who gets in the way of the death note"

Even though the video was over everyone just kept looking up at the screen as if someone had already died.

"What are we supposed to do" matsuda finally said breaking the silence

"Just go about your normal daily routines…we can't be threatened by them." ryuuzaki replied

Soon everyone was gone except light and ryuuzaki.

As soon as light walked out the door ryuuzaki slipped him a note into his hand.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When light got home he immediately opened the note

Still on for that date I hope!

We should go to ayoma and eat at the blue note

Meet me there at 7 (it's still on Saturday)

Loveryuuzaki

Light smiled, folded up the note and went to bed.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I know it's weird that I already got another yaoi started but this one will take longer now that school is back on and hmwk and stuff so just don't rush me k ill get it done when I have the time


	2. death

**CH.2**

**The next day everything went on normally. The task force did their normal routines of coming into the building and investigating the kira case. Ryuuzaki was the first one there like always and light was the last one there like always. Everything was normal. Then why did everyone have the feeling that something horrible was about to happen. **

**Well nothing did happen everyone was just a little shaky from the message. They all went home safe and unharmed. Light stayed with Ryuuzaki like he always did. They kissed good bye and light walked home. Every thing was fine.**

**Light went to bed hoping everything would be all right.**

_Light ran through the streets looking for someone. No one was around for miles. It was quiet, plastic bags rolled through the streets like tumble weeds. 'where was everyone' he thought to himself as he kept moving through town. When he turned a corner his eyes widened Ryuuzaki, matsuda, aizawa, and the rest of the task force lay on the ground dead. He ran over to Ryuuzaki body and noticed under him was a piece of paper. On the top of the folded paper was a letter __y__. he opened the letter._

**Lights eyes opened and he sat up in his bed. 'what the hell was that dream' he thought to himself. He decided it was nothing and went back to sleep. **

_Light stood at the top of Tokyo tower looking down at the burning buildings. Tears rolled down his face as he realized everyone he ever loved was gone. On the flag pole was not the Japanese flag, just a piece of black fabric with the letter __y__ fluttering in the wind. As he stared at the burning city in front of him a small piece of paper landed at his feet, He picked it up and realized it was part of the death note. _

**He opened his eyes again and sat up. He knew something wasn't right about the dreams he had been having. Something was going to happen he had to do something. Problem was he had no idea where to start. Light walked downstairs. It was still pitch black outside and his whole family was still sleeping. He looked at the time 1:03 am. He decided if he wasn't going back to sleep he might as well make some coffee to keep him up. As the coffee started to heat up he looked around for something to eat. The only adequate thing he had to eat was bread. He put the bread in the toaster and poured his coffee from the pot. As he sat down the newspaper caught his eye. It was an article about the yotsuba group. He read on. **_6 men from the yotsuba group died today in a tragic explosion on the building, only one man survived yukio yamashino but he was to in shock to answer any questions. We only know that the cause of the explosion had not been found there was no fire and no gas to ignite…………….._

**He widened his eyes he had to tell ryuuzaki but he didn't know if he was still at IPO working on how to catch yukio and keep the death note. He ran to IPO and into the front doors. He opened office door and there was ryuuzaki sitting with his knees to his chin watching the video they got over and over again. **

"**oh light-kun what are you doing here it's 3 in the morning" ryuuzaki said as he turned around.**

"**I have something you might want to know about yukio" light handed him the paper. Ryuuzakis eyes skimmed the article light had circled. His expression changed "so he part of yotsuba is he"**

"**yes but why would he want all of his comrades to die and he also just gave away who he is……it doesn'y make sense" light told him.**

"**unless" ryuuzaki started "they knew something we didn't and tried to stop him" **

"**you really think so well what are we going to do about it….how are we going to catch him" light replied**

**Ryuuzaki reached for his cell phone and dialed Aizawa. **

"**Aizawa I need you to go follow yukio…you can probably find clues to where his is at the yotsuba building." Ryuuzaki said and hung up. **

"**there is a big risk he will die…during this" light told ryuuzaki**

"**I know but everyone agreed to risk their lives and Aizawa is the most determined to find kira" ryuuzaki told him **

**Aizawa found foot prints leading to a door to the building next to the rubble. He ran in the doors it was totally abandoned. Followed the muddy foot prints to a room the read employees only he entered the room and the foot prints lead to a desk. He thought of the possibility of the man having a gun so he grabbed a metal container that was on one of the other desks. He ran towards the desk he could see the man's feet moving under the desk. Yukio jumped up and Aizawa's eyes widened, yukio was a girl. He pulled his gun in hesitation to shoot a woman, but before he could shoot yukio pulled out her gun and shoot Aizawa in the arm making him fall to his knees. Aizawa clenched onto his arm and looked up at the 18 year old girl as she snickered. "your pathetic" she told him " I have no reason for sparing your life. I will kill you here and now" she pulled her gun to his head and fired. Aizawa fell to ground, dead. "hmph imbecile" she dialed 911 and then jumped out the window. **

**In a matter of minutes sirens could be heard throughout the city. Light jumped out of one of the cop cars and ryuuzaki jumped out of another. A S.W.A.T team ran though the doors and into the office. "FREEZE!!!!!!!!!" screamed the police officer but no one was there just the Aizawa who lay dead on the floor. As the body was taken out of the building light and ryuuzaki investigated everything they could inside. **

"**he is good I'll give him that, he even called the police from Aizawa's phone, and he left no trace or evidence of any kind.' Ryuuzaki said **

"**sigh how are we ever going to catch this guy" light asked **

**Outside the window yukio stood snickering "light hmmm well then you will be my next target"**


	3. taken

**CH3**

"today a former police officer, Shuichi Aizawa, died" a reporter on the news was saying while the task force sat down in front of one of the many screens to talk about what they were going to do. "as you all might know a member of the task force was murdered early this morning." Ryuuzaki started "What…well we can't just sit here we have to find this yukio we need to-" "Matsuda, sit down and control yourself. We are all in grief about this but we need to act rationally." Ryuuzaki said sternly "Right…s-sorry" matsuda apologized as he sat back down "alright then…as I was saying…we will not have anyone else from the task force track down yukio" ryuuzaki stated "but how are we going to find him if we don't have an idea of where he is." Light asked. "right now we just have to go about our normal daily routine as if nothing is happening." Ryuuzaki said "this could take some time so don't get too worked up remember right now our priority is to find kira" Everyone nodded their heads and went to work. Soon it was 11:00 and everyone was leaving like every night light walked home alone. He walked up stairs and got ready for bed. As he lay in bed he looked up at the ceiling and pondered what had happened today "Aizawa died but something tells me that's not the worst of it." He thought as he fell asleep _**the blindfold was taken off and a man in all black started kicking light the pain ran through him as if he was just shocked by a taser. The man in all black walked away and another man came over and started kicking him again. As light was being beaten he watched the man in all black walk over to a table and pick up a not book, the death note. He walked back over and laughed at lights pain. He started writing down something in the note book and then light felt a knife go through him. He screamed**_ "ahhhhhhhhh" light quickly sat up in is bed and regained his normal breathing. he saw a light go on from under his door and could tell his mom was going to come up any second. "light honey are you okay I heard you scream" his mother said as she opened the door. "yeah mom I'm fine it was just a bad dream" he replied a little slowly "okay dear…well try to get some sleep..i love you light" she said as she closed the door "you too mom" he said as he laid back down 'what was that dream about. That wasn't like the other ones, it was only about me this time . who was that man in black I couldn't even see his face. Should I tell ryuuzaki." Light thought to himself until he feel asleep. The next day everyone came into the office and started working but there was spark in the air that made everyone nervous especially light. "ryuuzaki I have to talk to you tonight at dinner." Light said sternly "hmm." Ryuuzaki perked up at the word dinner. Then remembered he was going out with light after everyone left. "oh okay light" Later that night light went to his house and told ryuuzaki he would catch up with him. He needed to grab his cell he forgot at the building. He ran back and grabbed as he walked out the doors he felt something hard hit him in the head. He soon got dizzy and collapsed on the ground. When he woke up his arms and legs were bound and he was blindfolded. 'just like my dream' he thought to himself. Soon the blindfold was taken off. Everything was blurry at first but soon he could make out the figure of a young 18 year old girl. 'Is she yukio? No that impossible she must be helping him or something.' She was defiantly not in black like he was thinking. She was wearing a red tank top with dark blue jeans held up by a studded belt and steel toed boots. She had a cigarette in one hand and a gun in the other. She took a puff of her cigarette and blew the smoke in his face. "light Yagami huh? Your pretty cute." She said "who..who are you" light asked in a raspy whisper "you don't know? Come on I'm the one you've been tracking for so long aren't you glad to see me? I'm yukio" she smirked "your yukio" light said in surprise "I know I know you were expecting a guy weren't you. You men are all alike women can be just as interested in death as any man." She replied "so what do ya say you wanna be my boyfriend" "w…what" light asked in shock at the question "a boyfriend…come on I need a little man-candy…and your cute enough" she told him "uhh..I'm good..I already have someone." light replied "wha…are you turning me down" "uhh" "how dare you" yukio screamed she kicked light in the stomach. "you still going to refuse" she asked him angrily Light didn't answer. "fine! Men!" 5 men came into the room "do what you want with this one just don't kill him" With that she walked out of the room Light watched her walk out of the room. Soon jolts of pain were filling his body. The 5 men were kicking, tasing, punching, and beating him with no mercy. "remember what the boss said we aren't supposed to kill him" "so that means if I use this knife but I don't kill him with I'm good right" all men nodded. Lights eyes widened as he felt the cold sharp metal pierce through him. Ryuuzaki stood at the door still waiting for light to return. 'is he trying to get back at me for that one night' he thought He walked back to the IPO building "chief Yagami what are you doing here" ryuuzaki asked when he saw the chief sitting at one of the tables drinking coffee and looking over paper work on kira. "oh I was just looking over some things about the kira case" he replied "I see, umm, have you seen light anywhere." "he was in here about 2 hours ago but that's about it he just came back to get his phone and then he left again" the chief answered Ryuuzaki's eyes widened 


	4. rescue

CH4 "whats wrong?" he asked ryuuzaki "well he was supposed to meet me at dinner tonight but that was 2 ½ hours ago I think he might be in danger" ryuuzaki said as he turned on the computer "what my son is in danger" the chief ran over to the computer "how do you know this" "I don't but light doesn't just blow things off for nothing. Here we go" ryuuzaki pulled up a screen with 6 blinking dots on the screen. "what is this" the chief asked "before I gave you your cell phones and belts I put tracking devices in both just in case something like this happened" he told the chief "There he is" ryuuzaki pointed to the blinking dot that was farthest away from the others. "he is all the way across town in an old abandoned warehouse" As the knife pulled out of him light screamed in pain as another went in. his blood was pouring out of him so fast that in just a few seconds he started getting dizzy. "you can't crap out on us now we're not done with you" the smaller of the 5 said Light looked back at him just as his knife pierced him. He let out another scream. "I can't keep this up my body is too weak and I'm losing my voice from screaming." Light thought to himself as he winced in pain trying to move. "if you move the only thing you'll accomplish will be loss of blood so you better stay still unless you want to die" yukio said as she walked back in the room "and what did I tell you men about killing him" "but sir we was just foolin around yous never told us nothing about stabbin him" the taller plumper one argued "well if he loses anymore blood he will die and I don't wan't him to die just yet." She demanded "so no more stabbing" "alright boss" all 5 men said They put their knives away and started kicking and punching again. It hurt worse now with the wounds. He couldn't take the pain tears started rolling down his face, the men only laughed and beat him harder. "Watari get the helicopter ready" ryuuzaki said into the microphone "right away L" watari said soon watari soichiro and ryuuzaki were on the roof getting into the helicopter. "go to the abandoned warehouse on the west side of town, I think I know where yukio is hiding." Ryuuzaki instructed Watari lifted the helicopter into the air and head west. Ryuuzaki did not really carie if it was yukio or not he only wanted light to be safe. Light couldn't take it anymore his vision was getting blurry and before he knew it he blacked out. "well this is useless if he is going to sleep" one of the men said They walked out of the room and left light passed out on the floor. "what, are you guys already bored, don't tell me you killed the poor boy" she said as she took a puff of a newly lit cigarette "nah he blacked out so we decided to take a break." The smart one responded "I see well don't bother me with youe boredom go watch television or something." She said in an annoyed tone "saweet" said one of the many 5 "hey boy" yukio yelled up the stairs "is anyone coming" A little boy in baggy, torn jeans and a plain white t-shirt came down the stairs. "no ma'am it really empty. Umm not to be rude but I'm very hungry do you have any food" said the boy "here" yukio tossed him an apple "thank you kindly" he said "alright alright go back up there and keep look out like a good boy" she told him "kay I will" he smiled Light soon regained consciousness and scooted over to one of the walls to relive his pain. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply but only for a moment until the 5 men returned. "there it is" ryuuzaki said as he pointed a little to the left The helicopter landed in the empty parking lot next to it. "ma'am there someone here" "what!! Go warn the men" she yelled as she grabbed her gun and knife. "right" the boy said he ran into the room where the 5 men were beating light "there are…." Before he was finished speaking 2 men from the police ran into the room and started shooting. Light could barley tell what was going on since he was about to black out again. The last thing he saw the figure of ryuuzaki pick him up. "let me go don't you know never to touch a woman." Yukio yelled at mogi She kicked him in the stomach and ran off before anyone could catch her. mogi started to runh after her but ryuuzaki stopped him. "the police will catch her right now we have to take care of light-kun he is in very bad shape." Ryuuzaki said as he looked down at the unconscious light 


	5. recovery

**CH5**

"**if you would like I'll watch over him for you" said the nurse as she walked into light's room.**

"**that's okay I'm fine I want to be here when he wakes up." Ryuuzaki told her as he watched he check lights IV.**

"**your very caring he very lucky to have someone like you." she said as she smiled**

**He smiled back and looked back at light. He had bandages everywhere and the parts of him that weren't bandaged were black and blue. Ryuuzaki's smiled turned into a frown.**

'**if I had realized sooner than maybe he wouldn't be here" ryuuzaki thought to himself **

**He looked out the window to his left. It was so sunny and beautiful. Outside it was like another world. Usually you would expect a sad day to be dark and rainy but nope that wasn't the case. He sat there and watched the birds on the branch chirp. It was like nothing had happened and nothing bad would ever happen. **

**As his eyes opened all the way light winced at the pain he felt on his cheek (and on the rest of his body.) he moved his head to the right and saw ryuuzaki on the other side of the room looking out the window. Ryuuzaki returned his attention to light who was staring at him.**

"**light-kun your awake." Ryuuzaki said moving over to his side**

"**yeah" light said with a slide smile **

**Lights eyes soon widened. "what happened to yukio and her gang"**

"**the 5 men are in jail for life but yukio got away the police have been tracking her for 2 days now and the little boy was put in watari's orphanage." Ryuuzaki explained**

"**I…..see" light said while wince from the pain he cause by reacting so fast**

"**you need to rest so don't move any more alright" the nurse told him as she changed his bandages **

"**yeah" light replied as he looked over at ryuuzaki who was asleep in the chair **

"**how long was I asleep" he asked**

"**oh you were very badly wounded you out about 2-3 days." she answered**

"**did he leave at all" light motioned over to ryuuzaki**

"**I'm afraid not, he was too worried about you, he said he was fine though and I didn't want to pressure him into leavin if he didn't want to." She told him "all done" she left the room and light laid back down. And fell to sleep.**

_light ran after yukio she looked different somehow. She had no cigarette. As he chased her two more men came up behind him. Light couldn't tell who they were . he kept running after yukio until she stopped and turned around. She smiled at him this time it seemed sweet and innocent but without realizing it he shot her. her eyes widiened and blood came flying up as she fell._

**Light screamed and shot up breathing heavily. Soon pain shot through his body like electricity he clenched his arm. **

"**light-kun what's wrong" ryuuzaki said as came rushing through the door.**

"**i-I had a bad dream that's all." Light told him 'should I tell him about this dream and the others'**

"**are you sure you can tell .me" ryuuzaki said**

**Ryuuzaki sat in front of the computer thinking about what light had told him. **

'**what do I do light is now a huge part of the investigation. I don't want to but I have to moniter his dreams…..i have to test on him' ryuuzaki rubbed his forehead **

"**what is it ryuuzaki" the chief asked **

"**bring light here immediately" ryuuzaki demanded**

"**but…he still is recovering..he's not ready to come in yet….i mean he can barely walk…since he's been home he has been in his room the whole time!!" the chief exclaimed **

"**I know" ryuuzaki sghed "but I need him for something if we want to catch yukio"**

**Light lay in his bed like he had been since he returned home. He looked up at the ceiling, he cheek was still sore, he thought about if telling ryuuzaki was smart.**

'**those dreams could have just been from shock of knowing someone else knows about the death note.' He thought to himself until his dad opened the door.**

"**light we need you down at the task force" his dad said**

"**w-why"**

"**I don't know exactly ryuuzaki just said he needed you down there immediately"**

"**umm alright." Light winced at the pain as he sat up. His dad tried to help but light pushed him away**

"**sorry dad but I need to do this on my own I've been incapacitated for too long. Light winced as more of the pain ran through his body. Light put one hand on the wall next to his bed to stable himself. He was still very weak even though he could stand his legs were still shaky.**


	6. remebrance

**Ch6 **

**Light entered the building as if every day.**

"**Hey light good to see ya walking again" matsuda said as light walked past him over to ryuuzaki**

"**Hi light how are you feeling?" ryuuzaki looked over at light who was still in pretty bad shape**

'**I'm….okay" light answered with a pause "why did you need me down here"**

"**about the dreams you've been having…I think they might be a very god heads up to finding out where yukio may be hiding…..I want to monitor your dreams" ryuuzaki told light**

"**Whhaaat!!" the chief yelled "that's why you brought him down here s o you could use my son as a guinea pig and test on him…I won't .I-"**

"**Dad ...please...it's the only way we can find her." light interrupted**

**Ryuuzaki took light into the room they used when they were handcuffed.**

"**Here" ryuuzaki put a band around lights head "this band reads and monitors brain waves and will be able show the dreams you've been having lately."**

**Light nodded and sat over on the bed. The pain rushed through him once again as he lay down.**

**It was about 10:00 until light finally fell asleep. The monitor reading the band from his head immediately turned on.**

_light stood there shaking as he looked down at the dead body of yukio and next to it the dead body of ryuuzaki he dropped the gun he had in his hand and took yukio's knife out of ryuuzaki's body he stood there as rain fell from the sky and soaked everything._

**Light screamed and sat up in the bed. **

"**Light-kun are you okay."Ryuuzaki asked through the microphone**

"**Yeah I'm fine did you find out anything" light responded**

"**No not yet we need to keep monitoring you." Ryuuzaki told him**

**With that light went back to sleep and **

**It had been three weeks since the task force started monitoring lights dreams but they hadn't gotten any leads. Light sat on the bed he had black circles under each eye and his breathing was heavy. **

"**Did...you …get anything" light asked ryuuzaki**

**The answer was the same as it had been 'no' **

"**O okay" light laid back down and fell asleep**

"**I don't think light was ready for this ryuuzaki...couldn't we have done something else" mogi said **

**Ryuuzaki looked at light who was sleeping peacefully if only for a while. **

**The screen so turned on and another dream popped up**

_light ran after yukio sown the dark alley and onto another busy street. He ran past many people only to soon realize they were collapsing. He kept running after her until she collapsed too. He walked over to her and pulled out his gun as he was about to shoot a hand grabbed him. He looked down to see the little boy. A loud shot was heard and the boy fell to the ground. Light looked at his gun which was pointed directly at the boy. _

"**We got it!!!" ryuuzaki shouted**

**He rewound the video and pause there was door with a sign on it that read Osaka paper on it.**

"**She is in Osaka." Matsuda stated**

"**Light –Kun you can-"ryuuzaki watched as light pulled out a gun and pulled it to his head**

"**I can't take it any more…these dreams…I don't want to see anyone die." Light said as he flipped the safety off the gun**

**Ryuuzaki ran into the room and tried to stop him. Ryuuzaki grabbed the gun and slapped light across the face.**

"**Get a hold of yourself light" ryuuzaki screamed**

**Light put his hand to his cheek and looked at ryuuzaki. **

"**I'm…I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Light said as e calmed down **

"**I don't blame you actually the dreams you had were pretty horrible. But still I will not let you commit suicide" ryuuzaki told him as he took the band off lights head.**

"**Does this mean you know where she is?" Light asked while gesturing his eyes toward the band in ryuuzaki's hand**

"**Yes...well at least we think we do…we think she might be in Osaka" ryuuzaki told him**

"**Ok well when are we leaving." light asked**

"**WE are leaving in the morning YOU are staying here and recovering until your wounds are healed" ryuuzaki said **

"**What but I am fine…….I need to help find her." light argued **

**Light started getting out of the bed wincing at every slight pain that rushed through his body.**

"**I didn't think so" ryuuzaki smiled and he made light lay back down**

**The next morning light sat up in his bed thinking of a way to help out ryuuzaki. He decided the only thing he could to is to go to Osaka. He got dressed and left. **

**When he arrived he headed straight to the Osaka paper where he was in his dream. **

**Right when he arrived there he saw the police car.**

'**It has to be ryuuzaki' light told himself**

**He snuck past the cars until he heard someone's voice.**

"**Stop!" Light turned around and was face to face with yukio herself**

"**Yukio?" light was shocked at how different she looked in just 4 weeks. Her hair was shorter and it had a pink streak in the bangs. Her shirt was blue with the word smile on it. And she wore jeans down to her ankles with sandals.**

"**Yes that's me who are you" she replied confused**

**Light didn't understand why didn't she remember him**

"**FREEZE" the chief yelled as they came around the corner**

"**Light?" ryuuzaki said in shock when he saw light**

**Light stood there hoping nothing would happen**

"**What...what's going on who are you" yukio freaked out **

"**They aren't after me they are after you, don't you remember." Light told her **

"**Why I haven't done anything wrong is this some kind of joke." She yelled **

"**What is going on why is acting like nothing happened…why is she playing stupid." Ryuuzaki asked himself**

**Yukio soon broke down and fell to her knees. "I'm scared please I don't know what's going on "she sobbed **

**  
"How can you not remember it was only a few weeks ago" light told her**

"**y- Do you mean the accident" she asked **

**Accident?" everyone questioned **


	7. interrogation

**CH7**

"**what do you mean accident?" light asked her**

"**4 weeks ago I woke up in a hospital with no memory of anything in my life." Yukio told them "the police say that I was in a car accident."**

**Light looked over at ryuuzaki who wasn't buying it. **

"**well if that is the case we still have to take you in for questioning." Ryuuzaki said positively**

"**but I don't know anything" she argued as ryuuzaki handcuffed her**

"**even if you don't we still need to ask you some questions." Soichiro **

"**uhh." She looked up at light who encouraged her to go with them**

**They took yukio to the place where misa was held for questioning as well. It was weird since misa wasn't kira and forgot all about light.**

**flashback**

"**what is it light?you called me down here right?" misa asked as she entered lights room**

"**yes I did. Give me your death note." Light demanded and immediately misa gave it to him without a fight **

"**okay but why do you need it…if it's okay to ask." Misa said shyly**

"**well I've realized I can't see you anymore…" light started **

"**what?why?"misa started to cry**

"**i love someone else…I'm sorry….but because of the pain I've been causing you I will erase your memory."**

"**but…I don't care…all I want to do is be with you" misa choked though her sobs**

**Light grabbed a lighter from his back pocket and kissed her cheek "I'm sorry" with those words he light the death note **

**end flashback**

"**light?" ryuuzaki snapped light back into reality**

"**huh….." light looked at ryuuzaki with a dazed look **

"**are you okay you spaced out for a second"**

"**uh yeah I'm fine 'three weeks (1 week ago)after what happened I burned my own death note but for some reason I still have full memory of everything I did'" light sat there thinking as ryuuzaki interrogated yukio **

"**so you don't remember anything." Ryuuzaki asked**

"**I told you I can't remember anything past 4 weeks ago" yukio told him again**

"**light-kun we can't get though to her come here maybe you can" ryuuzaki told him**

**When light came over his eyes widened in shock at what he saw standing behind her "R-RYUK!!" lgith said aloud not realizing that no one else could see him **

"**what was that light" ryuuzaki asked **

"**nothing…." Light said with a trembling voice **

**Ryuuzaki looked at him concerned and then turned back to look at yukio.**

'**what the hell is ryuk doing here I destroyed the notebook he shouldn't even be alive' light thought to himself as she quivered at the sight**

**Light looked down at ryuk who surly enough was looking back up in the camera.**

"**ryuuzaki? Can yukio see us?" light asked **

"**of course the camera is two way so she can see us and we can see her…that is if she wasn't wearing the blindfold" ryuuzaki snickered**

'**then that mean ryuk can see me and he probably know I can see him as well'**

"**alright watari you can bring her in here" ryuuzaki said though the microphone**

"**what but we all know she is guilty" matsuda yelled "WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!!"**

"**matsuda calm down" **

"**how can I calm down were letting her go when we all know she is guilty…I'm sick and tired of doing nothing." **

"**matsuda what are you doing" soichiro yelled as matsuda reached into his belt**

"**I am going to finish this" matsuda yelled as yukio walked into the room**

**Right then matsuda fired his gun and shot yukio in the chest killing her instantly.**

"**imbecile what have you done" ryuuzaki yelled as light tried pulling the gun out of matsuda's hands **

**BANG**

**As the yelling stopped from the sound a blur of white and black fell to the ground. **

"**r-RYUUZAKI!!" light screamed as matsuda let go of the gun in shock**

**Light ran over to L with the gun still shaking in his hands and tears streaming down his face. **

**Watari set the dead girl down and knelt down next to ryuuzaki. **

"**He's still alive but he needs a doctor" watari said with a sigh **

**As time passed ryuuzaki was taken to the hospital and yukio was taken to the morgue the only one left was light who kept his eyes in the same spot even though ryuuzaki was not in his view.**


End file.
